Raimon TV Show
by Mario-MK
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma Eleven seran los protagonistas de un nuevo programa de Tv el Raimon TV show donde habran de todo o de casi todo
1. Chapter 1

** Raimon TV Show**

**Mario: EY HOLA A TODOS PRINCESOS Y PRINCESAS Bienvenidos sean todos ustedesl nuevo Show de Television que revolucionara la TV: Raimon TV Show ( cuando consiga hacerme con el poder de Inazuma Eleven MUAJAJAJA) **

**Endo: Presiento que algo malo se avecina**

**Mario ¿Porque piensas eso?**

**Endo: Siempre que me encuentro contigo sufro mucho...**

**Mario: No exageres no siempre **

**Endo: Siempre ¬¬**

**Mario: si tu lo dices ^^ bueno...adentro el programa de hoy Introduccion**

* * *

**-En un avion sobrevolando el oceano-**

-No me puedo creer que vayamos a un nuevo torneo de futbol -dice emocionado Endo.

-¡YA LO HAS DICHO 20347626 VECES CALLATE YA! -le grita Goenji.

-...has herido mis sentimientos -se va a llorar a un rincon.

-Idiota -.-**

-¿Como me habeis convencido para subir aqui? -pregunta Tsunami

-Ya te hemos dicho que donde vamos hay playa -le responde Tachimukai

-¡PERO ESTAMOS A 1 BILLON DE KILOMETROS DEL SUELO** ( Tantos o_O ¿que pasa han sobrepasado la atmosfera?)** EN UN PAJARO DE METAL CON ASIENTOS! TTwTT -Tsunami comienza a chillar como una niña corriendo por todo el avion.

- ^^U tengo que buscarme otro mejor amigo este esta loco -dice Tachi.

-¡YO QUIERO IR AL MAR! -Tsunami abre una ventana del avion y se tira- ¡ALLA VOY PECECITOS MIOS!

-Se...ha...tirado... -comienza a decir Kido.

-Se...ha...ido...con...sus...pececitos...-termina Sakuma.

-¡PERO QUIEN ESCRIBE ESTA TONTERIA! -grita Fudo. **( Eso me ha dolido Fudo T_T...pues ahora tu seras el tercero que mas sufra despues de Endo y Fuburra ¬¬ )**

-De repente el avion empieza a moverse bruscamente.

-Hey Señor piloto un poco de atencion al cielo que nos matamos -dice Midorikawa.

-Midorikawa -dice Kogure

-Si?

-Tu helado se ha caido al suelo

-...-mira al suelo y ve el helado- NO ¿PORQUE EL? ERA TAN JOVEN Q.Q

-...Chicos -dice Hiroto.

-¿Si? -preguntan todos.

-No hay nadie pilotando...

-Ah vale...¿¡QUE!?

-El avion va cayendo rapidamente hacia el suelo.

-Yo pensaba que moriria despues de comerme toda la comida del mundo mi sueño no se hara realidad -lloraba Kabeyama.

-Y yo pense que Kido me mataria -susurro Tachimukai.

-¿Porque yo? -pregunto el mencionado

-EH! Esto...pues porque...

-Porque se tira a tu hermana -responde Fudo. **(Aclaracion: Para el que no lo sepa "tirarse a alguien" es acostarse con una persona...aunque supongo que todos los sabeis verdad pervertidos ^^ )**

-¿¡QUE!? -preguntaron sorprendidos Kido Tachi y Haruna.

-TE MATARE ANTES DE QUE CAIGA ESTE MALDITO AVION -Kido se lanza encima de Tachi.

-Hermano no lo hagas lo que Fudo dice es mentira solo salimos juntos -dice Haruna intentando parar a su hermano.

-¿Solo salis juntos? -pregunta Superman.

-Si

-Da igual lo voy a mata Ò_Ó -pegandole a Tachi.

-No te canses es un simple holograma -dice el Tachi verdadero sentado en su asiento.

-Esto tarda mucho en caer ¿no? -dice Goenji

-¿Acaso quieres morir? -le pregunta Natsumi enfadada

-He vivido demasiado ya

-Idiota si tu mueres ¿quien sera el padre de tu hijo del que estoy embarazada?

-...-coge una bebida se la bebe y la escupe- ¿¡QUE TU ESTAS QUE DE QUIEN!? O_O

-Que es broma tonto ^ ^

-O_O me has asustado ¬¬

-^ ^ ese era el plan

-¬¬ te odio

-Vamos no seas asi

-U_U estoy enfadado contigo no me hables

-¿Y si te doy un besito?

-...Bueno vale ^ ^

-Nunca falla ^^U

-**CATAPUM!- El avion aterriza en una playa.**

Endo: Estoy vivo...ESTOY VIVO PODRE SEGUIR JUGANDO AL FUTBOL

Goenji: Toma futbol -le lanza uno de sus balones asesinos en llamas.

Endo: -tirado en el suelo- X_X

?: No hagais tanto ruido

Hiroto: ¿Y tu quien eres?

?: Hay que malo eres Hiroto despues de tantos fics que hemos pasado juntos no me reconoces Dracula ¬¬

Hiroto: ¡TU!

Tobitaka: ¡MIZANIN!

Fubuki: El loco de la torturas

Mario: NO ESTOY LOCO Ò_Ó ¿Vale? ^ ^

Fubuki: V-v-vale

Mario: Bien veo que habeis sobrevivido todos

Fuyuka y Endo: -intentando huir-

Mario: -apuntandolos con una pistola- ¿Y VOSOTROS DONDE VAIS? Ò.Ó

Endo: A-A-A jugar al futbol

Fuyuka: A violar a Endo ^^

Todos: ...-mas blancos que la nieve-

Mario: Solo por eso mereces un castigo -la ata a una silla y la encierra en una habitacion oscura.

Toramaru: ¿Solo eso?

Mario: No me mires asi las torturadoras eran las otras locas yo solo soy el awesome u_u por cierto tigrito le has dicho a Goenji ya que eres el novio de su hermana -con una sonrisa malvada-

Goenji: ¿QUE?

Toramaru: Eres malo Q_Q -corriendo a toda velocidad.

Mario: Lo se -sonriendo-

Kogure: Tsunami fue listo y se fue antes de esto

Mario: ¿Tsunami? ¿No esta?

Kogure: No...

**-Suena una sirena- -CODIGO ROJO CODIGO ROJO-**

Mario: Se nos ha escapado uno repito se nos ha escapado uno -hablando por telefono.

**-Al otro lado de telefono-**

_Madre de Mario: Entonces ¿que quieres para comer Carne o Verdura_?

Mario: Carne ^^

_Madre de Mario: Pues verdura_

Mario: Entonces para que preguntas -.-***

Mario: Bueno traigamos a Tsunami -coloca una tabla de surf y arriba una red- Ya esta ahora solo falta esperar

**-30 minutos despues-**

Todos: ...

**-5 Horas despues-**

Todos: ...

**10 Horas despues-**

**T**odos: Zzzzz...

Tsunami: -acercandose sigilosamente a la tabla.

Mario: -se despierta- QUIETO AHI -apuntandole con una escopeta.

Tsunami: T_T no dispares

Fudo: Entonces...¿la red?

Mario: Venia de regalo con la tabla ._.

Fudo: -.-uU

Mario: Tsunami Tsunami mis agentes me han dicho que te habias escapado...

Tsunami: Puedo explicarlo

Mario: NO NO PUEDES...Ahora recibe tu castigo

Tsunami: ¿Cual es? T_T

Mario: Debes comer 1000 bolas de arroz...

Tsunami: Que bien -alegre- un momento...¿donde esta la trampa?

Mario: Que las ha hecho Natsumi

Natsumi ^ ^

Tsunami: TT_TT -comiendo-

Goenji: Muy bien ¿y ahora?

Mario: Oh si venid conmigo

**-Llegan a una cuidad-**

Hiroto: ¿Y que haremos aqui?

Mario: El Raimon TV Show

Todos: ¿Raimon Tv Show?

Mario: Un nuevo programa de television donde vosotros sereis los personajes y con el que me hare rico *-*

Todos: ¬¬

Mario: Bueno hoy dormireis en el hotel de aqui al lado y mañana empezaremos el programa MUAJAJAJAJA

Todos: ¬¬uU

* * *

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir solo que como en pocos dias vuelvo al instituto actualizare menos  
**

**Adios y dejen reviews y retos ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raimon TV-Show:**

**HOLA A TODOS SOY GERMÁN!...no espera yo no me llamo Germán...HOLA A TODOS SOY MARIO Y MEJOR NO HAGO NADA DE APUESTAS QUE SI NO LOS HATERS SE CREEN QUE ESTO ES COPYRIGTH O SPAM O LO QUE SEEEEEEEEEEEA**

**ASÍ QUE OS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY Y OS DIGO UNA COSA: **

**"HATERS! COMEDME LOS COJONES E IROS A MOLESTAR A OTRA PUTA PARTE!"...Que bien me he quedado ^^**

* * *

Endo: -despertando en una habitación de hotel- Que bien he dormido

Goenji: ¿Estas bromeando no?

Endo: ¿Porque?

Goenji: Porque estamos en una habitación de 3 metros cuadrados en la que estamos 25 personas ¬¬

Endo: ¿Y?

Goenji: Este tío es tonto

Endo: Tonto no solo que suspendí Matemáticas

Mario: -entrando por la puerta- Mira igual que yo malditos numeritos ¬¬***

1: Yo no tengo la culpa

X: VAMOS A JUGAR AL ESCONDITE ENCONTRADME SI PODÉIS

2: Oye X ¿donde dejaste a Y?

X: Se fue a otro libro y me dejo abandonada TTwTT

Mario: -acercándose a la cámara- Como veis niños y niñas que veis este programa...aquí se aprende más que en esa cárcel llamada Escuela si sois menores Instituto si sois adolescentes o Universidad si sois mayores y además es mucho más divertido

Natsumi: Menudo profesor ¬¬

Mario: -chasquea los dedos y aparecen en un instituto-

Endo: Ni secuestrado escaparé de esta cárcel

Mario: FUDO HAZ UN RESUMEN DE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL!

Fudo: Facilisimo...Pium pium pium BAM BAM BAM RATATATATATA ME HAN DADO! YA NO SIRVES MUERE RATATA NO MIS HIJOS!...Muchos años después mataron a Hitler y se acabó la guerra

Todos: ._.uU

Mario: Muy bien Fudo un 7 aprobado...TSUNAMI!

Tsunami: ¿Donde?

Mario: Esto se hace muy repetitivo ¬¬ ven a la pizarra

Tsunami: ok -va-

Mario: -Dibuja un triángulo con una X un lado mide 3.5 y el otro lado 4- On ta la X :D

Tsunami: -rodea la X- Aquí Ta :D

Mario: Mu ben :D un 6.75

Tsunami: Ben aora quero surffff! -como un niño pequeño-

Mario: TACHIMUKAI

Tachi: ¿Que?

Mario: ¿What is the best writer in the world?

Tachi: Mmmm You

Mario: Por favor me haces sonrojar ^^ un 10

Todos: ¬¬uU

Mario: Y bueno todos los demás aprobados

Todos: BIEN!

Mario: Execpto Endo y Fuyuka vosotros me caéis mal y repetís 4º

Endo y Fuyuka: TTwTT

Mario: Vale ahora vayamos a otro lugar -aparecen en las torres Petronas- Uh nene que alto esta esto me ha entrando vértigo...SIGUIENTE RETO KIDO!

Kido: No pienso tirarme con una cuerda atada al cuerpo desde aquí ni loco

Mario: ¿Pero que dices? Te tienes que tirar sin cuerda -lo empuja-

Kido: AHHHHHHHHHH! -se cae al suelo-

Mario: Bien ya comprobé mi teoría

Fubuki: ¿Y tu teoría es?

Mario: O Kido no se acuerda que es de volar o quizás no es Superman...supongo que será la primera.

Todos: ¬¬ este tío nos va a matar

Mario: Vamos no os paréis tenemos mucho que hacer hoy aun -aparecen en una cárcel (de verdad de esas con barrotes y todo...las que no son las escuelas pues esas).

Endo: Tengo miedo

Mario: Debes tenerlo todos los que están aquí son los peores criminales del mundo

Haruna: ¿Y tú porque no estas aquí?

Mario: Me concedieron la libertad condicional

Haruna: Pues no debieron hacerlo

Mario: Que linda la niña ^^ AHORA IRAS A LA SALA DE VIOLACIONES ¬¬ -la envía a la sala-

Kido,Fudo,Sakuma y Tachi: ¿SALA DE QUE?

Mario: Oh Superman volvió a la vida ._.

Kido: TE MATARÉ

Mario: Tranquilo el nombre engaña no es una sala de violaciones

Kido: Mas te vale

Mario: *Tonto*

Kido: Y vosotros -mira a Fudo,Tachi y Sakuma- Si volvéis a gritar por mi hermanita moriréis

Los tres: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR

Mario: Reto número no me acuerdo del programa de hoy...AGENTES AQUÍ HAY UNA CRIMINAL MUY BUSCADA EN EL MUNDO ENTERO -señala a Fuyuka-

Fuyuka: ¿Que?

Agente 1: Dios mio mis ojos

Agente 2: Gracias por avisarnos agente Mizanin -se llevan a Fuyuka-

Mario: Allí sufrirá mucho.

Todos: ¿Agente?

Mario: -saca una placa del FBI- Soy Mizanin, Mario Mizanin el agente 097 -con un traje estilo James Bond-

Kogure: Esa placa está pintada

Mario: Ya tenías que romper la magia ¬¬

Kogure: Ushishishi

Mario: Y ahora TORNEO DE VIDEOJUEGOS

Todos: Bien :D

Mario: Solo que me quitaron todos los juegos y solo me queda el Pokemon Amarillo de la Gameboy Color ._.

Todos: ¬¬

Kabeyama: BIEN :D

Todos: ¬¬

Mario: Así que -se viste de policía- CONTRA LA PARED

Todos: ¬¬

Mario: -saca una pistola- pues habrá que hacerlo por las malas

Todos: -le dan todo su dinero-

Mario: bien hecho -compra una PS3 XBOX 360 y muchos juegos

Todos: Entonces ¿Nos vas a dejar jugar?

Mario: Solo un rato que los juegos son míos ¬¬

Todos: Bien! -se van a jugar-

Mario: Mientras iré a ver a los demás

Midorikawa: -En una sala llena de helado-

Mario: -aparece en la sala- ¿Estas bien?

Midorikawa: -con la boca llena- HAKSHAKSJA

Mario: Creo que eso es un "sí" -va a la sala de Fuyuka-

Fuyuka: SACADME DE AQUÍ -esta atada escuchando música de One Direction y Justin Bieber **( PUAJ! )** mientras ve en una tele los Teletubbies **( ESAS COSAS DAN MUCHO MIEDO MUCHO! QwQ )**

Mario: Esto va bien -va a la sala de las violaciones con Haruna- ...No debí haber visto esto...Haruna con 8 hombres eso es una barbaridad si Kido la ve la mata y lo peor es que disfruta no se si me gusta o me da asco...Me gusta *¬* **( Pervertido Mode: On )** -vuelve con los otros-

Kido: ¿Porque sangras por la nariz?

Mario: Por nada...por nada

Kido: ¿Y MI HERMANITA?

Mario: Oh tranquilo ella esta bien...esta muuuuyyyyyy bien *¬*

Kido: ¬¬ ¿seguro?

Mario: Segurísimo -los lleva al plato del programa-

Mario: AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY DE RAIMON TV-SHOW HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA

Público: La próxima vez pon cosas para mayores

Mario: Pervertidos y Pervetidas ¬¬

* * *

**Pues eso aquí se acaba el capítulo espero que le haya gustado sigo odiando a los haters y hasta la próxima ADIOS!**


End file.
